What would happen if
by Saeshmea
Summary: A Mionel story Before close her eyes and get asleep Martha thought what would happen if nobody had interrupt the moment when she found out her feelings towards Lionel. . . The thanksgiving night Martha dream on a different insurgence.


What would happen if…

**What would happen if…**

Martha went to the bed without being able to take Lionel out of her mind. She felt a lot of things inside of herself. She couldn't believe that she had said him that she didn't exactly know what she felt, because she did, she knew… she was just afraid of that feeling, but she had find it out too many time before… when she was working with him… But then she fight it and she hide it, because she was married with a man she had been in love for too many years, and she wanted to still loving him.

Before close her eyes and get asleep Martha thought what would happen if nobody had interrupt the moment when she found out her feelings towards Lionel. . .

- - d - - r - - e - - a - - m - -

_Martha woke up in her room. It was a sunny day. She look the clock, it was really late, she tough that Jonathan might let her sleeping because that was her free day._

_She dressed herself to go on a picnic with her husband. It was their anniversary that day._

_While she was in the bathroom combing her hair, her mobile phone rang._

_M: Yeah?_

"_Martha? It's Lionel Luthor."_

_M: Hello, Lionel. What's the matter?_

_L: I need you in the office today._

_M: Today? But it's my free day… can't we let it for tomorrow?_

_L: I'm sorry, Martha, but we can't… we have to prepare an important business that I have tomorrow… _

_M: I see… - her voice was sad._

_L: I hope you haven't plans for today…_

_Martha spent a while in silence. Of course she had plans, she had to celebrate her anniversary with Jonathan… but she didn't want to disappoint her boss, so…_

_M: No! Of course I haven't… I will be in the Luthor in two hours._

_L: Great! See you then._

_Martha left her home after argue with Jonathan. He had spent all the morning peppering that romantic lunch that they would had had near the lake… She felt bad for that… but she didn't felt guilty because she had left back many things for him, and that was the first time that she did it._

_Some hours later she was in front of that beautiful diamond clock and Lionel was holding her hands. Her heart was beating so fast, her legs were shaking… That man was in front of her saying that nice words and she was absolutely confuse. _

_She had already forgotten that it her anniversary, she had almost forget that she was married…_

_L: We'll discuss it having dinner… - said him caressing her hands so lightly._

_She wasn't able to say anything… but she smile. He couldn't see it, he was blind, but he could feel it, he could feel how all became different when that woman smiled._

_They went to the restaurant by his limousine. It was the expensive restaurant of the hotel where they always spent the night when they need to be more than one day in the city… it was nice._

_M: I cannot go in, Lionel. _

_L: Why? What's wrong?_

_M: My dress is wrong… - she laugh – I can't go in that restaurant with this dress._

_L: Don't worry, I let a dress in your room._

_M: My room?_

_L: Yeah. I said you that we would spend a night in Metropolis. I will need you with me in my meeting tomorrow, and it's being too early, we wouldn't came at time if we return to Smallville today._

_Martha went to her room. It was near Lionel's one. On the bed there was a beautiful blue dress, and on the floor there were a pair of shoes. Martha couldn't believe that… and neither could believe that she was going to have dinner with her boss in an expensive hotel while her angry husband was alone at home. But she was doing it._

_She dressed and went outside. Lionel was waiting her on the corridor._

_L: I would like to be able to see you… I'm sure that you look amazing, Martha._

_She blushed and smiled shyly._

_M: Well, I can't say this to you… but I can say that the dress is so beautiful._

_L: Thanks._

_She hold his arm to guide him to the elevator. He took her hand._

_L: You wear my present…_

_M: Sure I do! It's too pretty…_

_The dinner was perfect, the music was perfect… all was perfect until Martha thought in Jonathan._

_L: Is anything wrong? – asked Lionel after a moment of silence._

_M: No… - lied – well… I was just… thinking on Jonathan…_

_L: Maybe you would like to call him and talk with him…_

_M: No! – Said quickly – No – repeated – it's just that we had an argument before I left and…_

_She didn't end the sentence, she didn't know how to do it… Lionel tried to save the night._

_L: Would you like to dance?_

_M: But you… - she thought on his blindness. _

_L: I just need you to take me to the dance floor._

_M: Ok – she smiled happily – Let's go dance!_

_Lionel was a very good dancer, and Martha had to remember her times in the high society of Metropolis, when she was just a young pretty girl behind her father's shadow._

_M: Jonathan hates dancing – said Martha without stop their dancing moment._

_L: I can't understand why… for me is an honor to dance with a pretty woman like you, Martha – she blushed and stop dancing – what's going on? The song hasn't ended yet._

_M: I know… but I'm a little tired._

_L: You're right – he smiled – We cannot be tired tomorrow._

_They went in the elevator, they were alone there. _

_L: I really enjoyed this night, Martha._

_M: Me too. It was wonderful to leave the routine away for a while. – She was watching at her watch as she spoke. She was confused, she was feeling things that she didn't remember to have never felt. _

_The elevator door opened. They went out and walk hand to hand through the corridor. Martha walked Lionel to his room door. They were face to face so close._

_M: Are you sure that you will be ok alone in a strange room? – asked Martha worried for his blindness._

_L: I will do… but I need to ask you something more…_

_M: Sure, what is it?_

_L: Well… I know that my suitcase will be inside, but I don't know where, so could you come in and say it to me, please?_

_M: Sure, of course!_

_Martha went in. She helped Lionel to walk inside and she let the suitcase on the bed, it was on the floor. Then she helped Lionel to sit down next to it. Her hand was on his shoulder and his waist, there faces were too close again. She could felt his breath. He could smell her hair. He caressed it, she didn't move, she didn't did anything, she liked it… she just looked at the darkness of his eyes. He moved his hand caressing her cheek, her chin, her lips… he stopped there. That was what he was looking for. She didn't try anything, she didn't remove herself, she just stood there, waiting him to do the next step. With his hand he took Martha's face closer to his and he joined his lips with hers. It was a short kiss, but after that there was another… longer, full of passion. _

_While they were kissing Martha put her hands on his breast and he on her waist. Before the kiss ended she took off his jacket and undid his tie._

_L: Martha, wait a while, what are we doing, Martha?_

_She didn't answer with words, she did a step back and took off her dress, the precious dress that Lionel had given her that night, and let it fall on the floor. Her bra and her panties felt on it. Lionel couldn't see her, so he didn't imagine what she was doing. She took his hands and put them on her cheeks, then she drove them through her body, her neck, her uncover shoulders, her nude breast, her big nipples, her thin waist, and finally, her naked ass._

_Lionel couldn't believe that. He had his hands on Martha Kent's nude body, and she was giving it to him. He round her thighs with his hands searching that place. When he find it Martha breath hard. He touched it lightly, as if he was studying how it was… then he took his face there and he kissed it softly, sweetly… meanwhile Martha caressed his head. Then she felt something wet… his tongue was playing with her body… she groaned of pleasure. Now she was wet. She removed him from there and kissed him while she lied him down on the bed. He undid his trousers and she took them off. His big penis was waiting her, and she sat on it, and it went in her. And she started to move up and down, and she started to scream, her breath was fast, that was really great. Lionel was under her, also having pleasure, but she didn't hear at him, she could just hear herself._

_Suddenly, she saw a shadow. Without removing herself from Lionel's she asked who was there… Jonathan appears sitting next to them, as if nothing was happening._

_M: Jonathan! – she was scared, but she continue fucking that man like an animal and groaning wildly - I'm sorry, honey, I didn't want to do it, I'm sorry honey, I didn't want to do it… - she repeated it one time and another while she was crying and fucking._

_J: Don't worry dear…_

_M: I'm sorry honey, I didn't want to do it… - continued Martha._

_J: Don't worry dear…_

_It was like a song. Jonathan, suddenly, put his hand on her face and caressed her so lightly. Martha was now moving more slowly._

_J: Don't worry dear… you needn't to worry about me…_

_She stopped repeating the same words, and look at his husband while Lionel still inside of her._

_J: Don't worry dear… you needn't to worry about me… I'm dead now._

_After said this Jonathan disappeared and Martha and Lionel had an orgasm at the same time. When it finished, all become dark._

- - d - - r - - e - - a - - m - -

Martha woke up breathing so hard as if she had had a nightmare. She felt wet, and she was… that had been more than a simply dream. She smiled. She already knew what she had to do. She had been so scared because she still loving Jonathan and she felt herself as if she was lying him… but it wasn't… he was dead, and she could still loving him meanwhile she loved Lionel.

She looked at the clock, it was after midnight. She went to her cupboard and took out a little box which was hidden behind all the clothes. In it there was that diamond watch… She took a jacket, went out and took the car. She drove to the Luthor mansion. She didn't need to take breath before go in.

L: Martha! What happened? What's going on? It's too late!! – Lionel came to the hall really worried wearing just his pajama. Martha just smiled. – Martha?! Please, you're really worrying me… - She looked his eyes imagined how would be kissing him – Martha? – she did it, she kissed him. It was soft, but she had done it! – Martha… - He couldn't believe what had just happened. She repeated it. This time it was pretty longer.

M: I had been thinking on us, Lionel…

L: During this few hours. I left your home at eleven thirty, that was three hours ago!

M: I know. And I know it's too late, but I thought that we have already wait too much for this…

L: What do you mean?

M: I mean that I want you to forget all what I said this afternoon on your office. I know what's between us… I love you, you love me… and I was just a bit scare because I felt as I was doing something wrong…

L: And what have changed in this three hours – he smiled.

M: I had a dream.

L: A dream? You changed your mind because of… a dream…?

M: I did. Because with it I understand that I can love you and I can remember how much I loved Jonathan, at the same time…

L: Do you mean that…

M: I love you. Yeah, I do! Why can't you understand it?!

L: I do. Sure I do. It's just that… I can't believe it's real.

M: Let me help you…

She took out her jacket, under it she only wore a pretty and sexy nightdress. She took Lionel's hand and drove him to his bedroom. Then she closed the door and discovered that if in her dream Lionel was a good lover… in the real he was better… ;)

THE END


End file.
